Criaturas Blancas
by RinoaDG
Summary: Los hijo de Sesshomaru y Rin han viajado al pasado a cumplir son su promesa, pero no se han dado cuenta que han dado paso a algo peligroso. Secuela de "Criatura Blanca" (es necesario leerla antes para entender esta nueva)
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

La gran ciudad de Tokio, llena de calles con mucha gente, moderna tecnología, moda, banalidades y muchas otras cosas que la hacían única, pero sobre todo su magia, su espiritualidad que hacía de esta ciudad un portal para universos mágicos y divinos.

Esa magia, esa energía la tenían más que presente, la podían sentir incluso en ellos, en su cuerpo recorriéndolos, habían tenido que esperar pues aunque el pozo, su entrada a otros tiempos había sido ya abierto por la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, por su tía, aun no era el tiempo para pasar por el, no hasta que fuera el momento en el que sus padres capturaran la mirada del otro y entonces pudieran unirse. Ese momento había llegado y los gemelos estaban más que listos para actuar.

La tarde era lluviosa, pronto la noche caería sobre aquella antigua y lujosa mansión de Japón, sobre ellos, sobre aquellos misteriosos jóvenes que miraban por la ventana, al amanecer comenzarían con su misión, la habían planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo y estaban listos y decididos pero debían ser cuidadosos, no podían ser descubiertos o los detendrían, una vez en aquellas lejanas tierras no podrían interactuar con nada que no fuera necesario para no cambiar el destino.

- espero que esta odiosa tormenta termine para mañana o no podremos iniciar con nada – decía un tanto molesta Ame la mayor de los gemelos, una hermosa joven de cabello blanco en la parte de arriba y negro en el fondo, sus ojos eran de un profundo color verde, su carácter con el tiempo se había hecho fuerte y a veces explosivo tanto para la alegría como para el enojo, era calculadora al igual que su hermano, así como valiente y arriesgada

- nada va a detenernos hermanita, pase lo que pase viajaremos al pasado y arreglaremos todo – contesto Yuki que al igual que su gemela poseía cabello blanco y negro, el siempre había sido mucho más calmado, tranquilo y serio igual que su padre, gustaba de ver lo positivo en todo, de la naturaleza y la paz, así como la meditación, sin embargo cuando era necesario despertaba su demonio interior de manera fuerte volviéndolo alguien completamente diferente.

- solo tenemos una oportunidad, si Taiyo nos descubre nos detendrá

- según su asistente tendrá una junta muy larga mañana todo el día en la oficina y Hoshi se encuentra fuera de la ciudad en un negocio para la empresa, todo esta perfectamente alineado para salirnos con la nuestra, nadie sabrá que nos hemos ausentado… un par de años ¿qué hay de tus cálculos?

- Es obvio que todo esta perfecto, tía Ahome se ha casado ya con tío Inuyasha y viven ahora con Taiyo y Hoshi en sus versiones infantiles… y si nada me ha fallado que por supuesto no ha pasado, mama ya se encuentra viviendo en el palacio con papa nuevamente como su protegida

- Todo esta listo – termino el muchacho regresando su vista a la ventana al igual que su hermana observando las gotas de agua mojando la calle, sería un gran día el de mañana, salvarían a su familia y todo cambiaría

Un nuevo y brillante día había llegado, como siempre aquel auto lujoso llegaba hasta la puerta de la poderosa empresa en donde uno de los asistentes abría le abría para dejar descender a los herederos de la fortuna del mundo vestidos elegantemente pero no formales y maquillados a manera de ocultar las características de su mágica y ancestral raza, Ame y Yuki bajaron de la misma encontrándose con Taiyo el hijo mayor de Inuyasha que había llegado primero en el acceso principal del edificio, portaba un traje gris y el sombrero que siempre usaba para ocultar sus orejas, así como también algo de maquillaje.

- me alegra que llegaran a una buena hora, por no decir temprano para variar, hay algunos archivos que deben atender, yo debo retirarme a mi junta los veré por la tarde – decía Taiyo con seriedad, siendo el mayor de todos había tomado muy en serio su papel de cuidar de ellos y del legado de sus padres

- no te preocupes primo tendremos todo listo para cuando regreses - dijo Yuki con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

- ¿qué? ¿No hay replica esta vez? ¿ni sugerencias sobre un modo más rápido para hacer las cosas?… algo anda mal

- claro que no Taiyo querido – contestaba Ame recargándose en su hombro – prometimos que nos portaríamos bien ¿recuerdas? Haremos nuestro trabajo sin protestas

- de acuerdo... supongo... entonces los veré por la tarde – decía el joven en traje dando media vuelta para llegar al elevador y subir hasta el piso de su reunión, los gemelos se miraron entre ellos y rápidamente entraron al edificio pero no para llegar hasta sus oficinas si no a su estacionamiento privado, tomaron, una gran mochila, un par de objetos rectos, sus cascos y motocicletas saliendo del lugar sin protesta alguna. Habían llegado hasta la afueras del templo Higurashi, pudieron ver a muchas personas entrando para decir sus plegarías, preguntar por su suerte o simplemente visitar el lugar turístico en el que el abuelo de su tía había convertido el lugar, estacionaron sus motos y como cualquier otra persona entraron siguiendo a los demás.

El templo era grande y definitivamente muy diferente a como recordaban que fuera en sus inicios, cuando la gente del pueblo de su tío Inuyasha había decidido comenzar con la construcción del lugar, muchos años había pasado ya desde aquellos tiempos, muchos desde la muerte del maestro Jaken y el guerrero Hami y muchos desde la partida de su tía Ahome.

Cuidando que nadie les notara se alejaron del grupo de turistas con el que venían y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta la parte prohibida al publico del templo, la parte en la que se encontraba el pozo, sin embargo uno de los guardias les había visto, trataron de perderlo por lo que se metieron entre la gente, no podían usar sus poderes en publico, repentinamente la mochila que cargaba Yuki se había atorado en una de las antorchas apagadas del pasillo y notando que el policía se acercaba ellos no tuvieron más remedio que dejarle ahí, su perseguidor se detuvo al observar la maleta abandonada dejándoles ir curioso por el contenido de esta, pero al abrirla solo pudo ver un par de ropas viejas, se escabulleron entre la construcción, finalmente llegando a su objetivo, con su fuerza rompieron el candado que mantenía cerrado el espacio de madera y ahí frente a ellos estaba el pozo, su puerta al pasado lista para ellos.

- démonos prisa – decía Ame comenzando a introducirse al pequeño espacio, se dejo caer y justo cuando estaba por tocar el fondo una luz desde el suelo la rodeo haciendo que desapareciera, su hermano estaba por hacer lo mismo no notando a un hombre mayor, el dueño del lugar, que pasaba junto a la puerta dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría, entro para tratar de detener al muchacho pero ya era tarde este ya se había marchado.

- Inuyasha tiene que saber esto – dijo el hombre canoso

Por fin estaban ahí, 500 años en su pasado, en el entonces bosque cercano al poblado de su tío, salieron del pozo sorprendidos y melancólicos por sus recuerdos del lugar, era tal y como lo recordaban en su niñez

- estamos de regreso, no puedo creerlo… - decía Ame con sus ojos un tanto húmedos por la emoción

- ¿estas llorando? Pero si tu nunca lloras

- ¡no estoy llorando! Vamos debemos irnos antes de que … - no pudo terminar la frase, de pronto frente a ellos estaba una pareja que pasaba por aquellas tierras con su mercancía, estos se sorprendieron quedándose sin palabras al ver a los jóvenes con tan extrañas ropas, los gemelos no tuvieron remedio, usando su velocidad se posaron tras ellos dándoles un pequeño golpe en la nuca para dejarles inconcientes

- rápido debemos tomar sus ropas – dijo Yuki mientras comenzaba a quitar la camisa del hombre

- ¿qué?

- No pensaras acércate al pueblo usando ropa del futuro ¿verdad? sin nuestra mochila nuestro disfraz se ha perdido

- tienes razón - decía la chica haciendo lo mismo que su hermano- por suerte pudimos quedarnos con nuestras espadas, oh lo olvidaba toma esto – dijo extendiendo la mano a su gemelo para entregarle un pequeño collar formado por la semillas de una flor azul con pistilos amarillos – según recuerdo la tía Sango y el tío Kohaku decían que esta flor eliminaba nuestros aromas, así no se darán cuenta de quienes somos

Una vez terminaron de colocarse las ropas que había robado de aquellos aldeanos se dispusieron a recorrer el camino rumbo a las tierras de oeste, pero no habían llegado lejos, una terrible tormenta cayo sobre ellos obligándoles a buscar refugio en una cueva, tendrían que esperar para llegar hasta sus padres pero sabían que aun había tiempo para ello, el agua había lavado su maquillaje por lo que las marcas en sus rostros así como la media luna en su frente salieron a la luz.

- tenemos que ocultar esto - decía Ame frotando su mano en su frente - podemos usar estas telas - comentaba rompiendo su vestido - para la frente pero nuestras mejillas

- no será suficiente, tendremos que usar nuestros poderes para crear una pequeña ilusión en nuestros rostros

- detectaran nuestra energía

- tendremos que arriesgarnos, la usaremos al minimo, así será difícil que cualquier humano pueda sentirla

No muy lejos de ellos la lluvia también caía sobre un pequeño pueblo en donde un hombre alarmado se acercaba hasta la casa del líder del mismo.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! Debes venir rápido – gritaba Miroku desde fuera de la cabaña del nombrado

- ¿pero que diablos quieres monje? ¿qué no te das cuenta de la tormenta que esta cayendo? – contesto el peli plateado asomándose por la puerta de cabaña

- es una emergencia, han atacado a unos aldeanos

- ¿qué dices? – dijo inuyasha finalmente saliendo bajo la lluvia para seguir al moje hasta su cabaña, en ella estaban Sango, Kohaku y una pareja envuelta en mantas - ¿pero que diablos paso?

Kohaku los encontró inconcientes en el bosque, lo ultimo que recuerdan es haber visto a dos jóvenes de cabello blanco y negro con extrañas ropas en el bosque

- ¿ropas extrañas dices?¿demonios?

- no estamos seguros, por lo visto lo único que les robaron fue su ropa

- los buscaremos una vez pase la tormenta, debemos asegurarnos que no son una amenaza…

Taiyo había salido de su junta, había sido extremadamente larga y estaba cansado, pero además confundido, algo en las acciones de sus primos no le había gustado, ellos jamás aceptaban sus palabras fácilmente, alarmado había decido ir a verles a su oficina para asegurase que todo estaba bien, pero al no ver incluso a su asistente no pudo más que alarmarse más, se dirigió hasta la puerta de su oficina y con rudeza la abrió solo para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa

- ¿padre? – dijo al notar al muy mayor Inuyasha de espaldas a él mirando la venta

- esos chicos finalmente se salieron con la suya

- ¿qué dices?

- Burlaron tu seguridad y escaparon al pasado – dijo el hanyu de manera divertida, dese que sus hijos y los de su hermano crecieran Taiyo había asumido la responsabilidad de cuidar de ellos, sobre todo por el peligro que sus poderes en determinado caso podrían volverse, pero sentía que su hijo había exagerado, los controlaba por mucho y aquellos chicos tenía el espíritu de libertada que siempre caracterizo a su madre- se han ido 500 años al pasado

- ¿pero que dices? ¿cómo lo sabes? Ellos…

- el hermano de Ahome me lo dijo, los vio entrando al pozo

- debo ir tras ellos, se meterán en problemas, nos meterán a todos en problemas si alguien los descubre, no puedo creer que se decidieran a hacerlo

- si tu vas tras ellos harás que los descubran y a ti también, hijo te conozco y por desgracia… sueles ser igual ami, no piensas bien las cosas antes de actuar – decía el mayor posando una mano en el hombro de su hijo – te aseguro que ellos planearon esto por mucho tiempo, son iguales a Sesshomaru, calculadores y fríos

- padre debo ir tras ellos, lo siento pero debo hacerlo…

- de acuerdo, si crees que debes hacerlo esta bien, solo ten cuidado con lo que hagas - dijo inuyasha saliendo de la oficina dejando pensativo a su hijo, ninguno había notado un par de ojos y oídos que se había enterado de todo.

La tormenta y había pasado, Ame y Yuki por fin podían salir de la cueva en la que se encontraban para continuar con su camino, siguieron por el sendero de las colinas hasta un río sin puente que momentáneamente había interrumpido su camino

- ¿qué haremos cuando los encontremos? – pregunto Yuki a su hermana con calma- es decir, no podemos tan solo presentarnos y ya, papa se dará cuenta

- pensaremos en algo ya que estemos ahí – entonces se giraron al escuchar un grito no muy lejos de ellos, no muy lejos había un caravana humana que estaba siendo atacada por bandidos, por un instante lo pensaron pero al saber que aquellos hombres mataban sin sentido a la gente no pudieron evitarlo, llegaron hasta el lugar atacando a super velocidad a los invasores, no querían descubrirse por lo que hacían lo posible por no usar sus poderes, tomaron las espadas que los hombres tiraban y con ellas eliminaban a los restantes, habían salvado a los caminantes

- muchas gracias – decía una de las mujeres sujetando con fuerza a su hijo junto a su pecho – esos bandidos iban a eliminarnos

- ahora están a salvo – contesto Yuki tratando de calmar a la madre

- ustedes, ustedes son increíbles peleadores, por favor, ayudemos, somos viajeros que queremos llegar a la laguna de Ichigo, ya no estamos lejos de ella pero el camino esta llena de bandidos - decía un anciano, obviamente el líder del grupo hincándose a ellos- no tenemos mucho dinero pero les daremos todo lo que tenemos si nos ayudan a llegar a salvo

- bueno en realidad nosotros, nosotros no podemos, eso nos desviaría del camino, nos regresaría casi el principio

- por favor… - decía de nueva cuenta el anciano, Ame no sabía como negarse, esa gente era pobre y se veía que la había pasado ya mal en ese viaje y sin embargo insistían en llegar, tal vez buscando una nueva y mejor vida, giro su vista a su hermano y este entendiendo su suplica suspiro y con el movimiento de su cabeza acepto

- les ayudaremos a llegar, pero una vez cerca de ahí les dejaremos ¿de acuerdo? no podemos quedarnos

- como ustedes digan mis señores

Ahome miraba fijamente aquel pozo, había sentido energía en el, la misma que se proyectaba cuando ella o inuyasha viajaban por el tiempo a través del mismo, pero años y muchas otras cosas habían pasado desde la ultima vez que viajaran por el

- ¿que haces aqui Ahome? - pregunto Sango detrás de la mujer

- creo que me estoy volviendo loca, por un instante me pareció... me pareció sentir algo pero ahora ya no es nada, tal vez sea por la preocupación de saber que Inuyasha esta fuera de nuevo ¿que tal si hay una nueva amenaza?

- no debes preocuparte, Inuyasha y Miroku sabrán que hacer si hay peligro nuevamente, regresemos al pueblo recuerda que también debemos protegerlos a ellos - la sacerdotisa se giro a su amiga y simplemente le siguió de regreso a sus hogares pero la duda seguía presente en ella, aun si parecía una locura mantendría vigilada la energía de aquel pozo, no permitiría que una nueva amenaza pusiera en peligro a su familia.

La noche les había atrapado en el bosque, la gente de la caravana estaba cansada y hambrienta, ahora todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata disfrutando de la velada, los jóvenes yokai habían aceptado sentarse junto a ellos disfrutando del poco alimento que poseían y sin poder evitarlo sus recuerdos les invadieron, se recordaron con su madre cenando bajo las estrellas en el enorme jardín de su palacio, o con sus tíos en un día de campo lejos del castillo, después de la muerte de sus padres Inuyasha y Ahome habían hecho del todo por confortarlos, por hacerlo parte de su familia, adoraban a sus tíos pero no eran sus padres, no era lo mismo y por eso estaban ahí, lo arreglarían todo.

- ¿como se llaman? ¿a dónde se dirigen? – pregunto una jovencita curiosa por los muchachos

- es cierto - decía una mujer mayor - entre tanto que paso durante este día no nos hemos presentado

– mi nombre es Yuki y ella es Ame mi hermana

- no parecen viajeros comunes y corrientes, parece… como si fueran de familia noble, tal vez de un castillo

- ¡¿castillo?! - Dijo Ame casi ahogándose con su comida – no, nosotros somos tan solo simples viajeros

- ¡y ladrones! – grito una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie, los gemelos no podían creerlo … Inuyasha les había encontrado

* * *

Pues lo prometido es deuda, luego de mucho tiempo por fin estoy empezando con mi historia, mi secuela de Criatura Blanca, recuerden que es necesario haberla leído para entender esta nueva historia

nos estamos escribiendo ¡saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Todo en el gran castillo del demonio blanco había cambiado, ella había cambiado, no solo en su rol dentro del palacio si no en ella misma, en su propia confianza y en su deseo, en su propio cuerpo, ya no era una niña si no una mujer, una dama completa. Finalmente formaba parte de la guardia real de su príncipe, le había suplicado, le había insistido y este finalmente había aceptado el dejarla protegerlo, incluso le había entregado una espada especial para hacerlo, lo amaba ya no iba a negarlo pero sabiendo que no podría obtener el mismo sentimiento por parte suya prefería entonces ganarse su respeto y solo lo obtendría peleando por él.

- ¡Rin!, niña al fin te encuentro – dijo la anciana demonio tomando bocanadas de aire para recuperar su aliento, había pasado toda la mañana buscando a la dama hasta que finalmente cedió a la idea de que estaría con aquel otro guerrero, el general de todos los hombres del príncipe blanco, su nuevo maestro sin duda

- Dagel ¿pero que pasa? ¿por qué la urgencia? – pregunto la pelinegra con una sonrisa, le parecía cómico el estado en el que su amiga desde la infancia se encontraba

- ¿cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Se supone estarías conmigo tomando clases de escritura y música conmigo.

- Dagel te lo he dicho muchas veces, no voy a seguir practicando algo que no me llevará a ningún lado, ahora soy parte de la guardia del castillo y debo prepararme para ello, Hami es ahora mi maestro

- Pero Rin, debes prepararte para ser una dama, cuando llegue el momento…

- No soy una dama, soy una guerrera, una que pasará el resto de sus día peleando por su amo, por favor Dagel deja de insistir en algo que no soy - la mujer demonio no dijo nada, simplemente la miro molesta dando media vuelta para retirarse, Rin sabía que la había herido, bien sabía que el único deseo de aquella señora era el educarla y sentirse orgullosa de verla convertida en toda una dama pero estaba equivocada, ella no era ninguna princesa y nunca lo sería, era momento de olvidarse de todos esos cuentos infantiles y plantar bien los pies sobre la tierra, Sesshomaru era un demonio, un príncipe demonio de sangre pura que tarde o temprano formaría una familia con alguien de su nivel, con alguien de nobleza como lo era él y si quería permanecer a su lado, si no quería que la desecharan por ser una simple humana tenía que demostrar que no lo era, darse un lugar entre los guerreros útiles de su palacio para así por lo menos estar a lado de su amo hasta el momento de su muerte, un ligero dolor en su pecho le recordó que dicha muerte no estaba lejos, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo que aun le quedaba y entrenar para así dar nuevamente la vida por su amo.

No había más remedio, tendría que entrar al pozo y viajar en el tiempo para traer a sus molestos primos de regreso, a su era correspondiente, aun no podía creer que se atrevieran a hacerlo, que lo hicieran aun si le habían prometido no intentarlo, pero su padre tenía razón, esos chicos eran en espíritu muy parecidos a Rin, y por desgracia eso era lo que más había adorado de ella, dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y tomando aire se resigno a su misión, tenía que hacerlos volver y evitar que se metieren en problemas, que alguien los descubriera no solo por lo que podría representar en el futuro si lo hicieran, si no por que sus poderes eran una amenaza constante, pues aun si ellos podían controlarlo siempre habría alguien que querría quitárselos.

- tío te agradezco que le avisaras a mi padre sobre esto, esos chicos estarán en problemas una vez los traiga de regreso

- sabía que te preocuparías por ellos – dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras miraba a su sobrino, aun le costaba creer que el hijo de su hermana se viera mucho más joven que él cuando en realidad había vivido ya décadas

- será mejor que vaya a buscarles ya, no quiero ni pensar lo que seguro están haciendo y lo que podrían provocar, podrían cambiar el tiempo sin darse cuenta – dijo el muchacho colocándose en el borde del pozo listo para saltar

- no estoy muy seguro del todo sobre eso

- ¿qué quieres decir? – pregunto confundido el chico medio demonio

- El pozo es una puerta en tiempo como bien sabes sin embargo, debes entender que por cada viaje, por cada paso a través de ella se forma una nueva línea paralela en el tiempo que para ti sería normal, lo que se cambie en el pasado con tu viaje creara otro futuro diferente al tuyo, volver a tu era será más difícil de lo que crees.

- Debo ir tras ellos… no tengo otra opción

- En ese caso tal vez debas usar esto – dijo el hombre entregando unas ropas antiguas, al estilo de un monje – mi hermana las trajo como un obsequio hace años, la gente del pueblo se las había confeccionado como agradecimiento cuando limpio el lugar de energía negativa, esto te servirá sin embargo tu apariencia…

- Usare todo poder del cristal que mama creo para mi, tiene un poder parecido al de la antigua perla - dijo frotando el objeto que colgaba de su cuello cerrando los ojos y pronunciando un extraño conjuro – con esto reflejo el efecto de la luna nueva en mi – al momento sus marcas y sus orejas de hanyu desaparecieron dejando unas de forma humana mientras su cabello se hacía de color negro completo - lo ves … gracias por todo - termino el muchacho tomando las telas en sus manos – no quiero preocupar a Hoshi por favor no le digas en donde me encuentro, le deje una nota haciéndola pensar que los chicos y ya salimos de viaje de negocios, realmente no quiero que esto se vuelva más grande lo que es por lo que mejor es dejarle atrás

- Ten cuidado chico, Ahome no es ninguna tonta – sin mas palabras el nombrado se tiro por el pozo, justo al acercarse al fondo este comenzó a brillar deslumbrándolo, al abrir sus ojos nuevamente se encontraba en el fondo pero en un tiempo completamente diferente, reconocía muy bien esos bosques, solía jugar en ellos cuando niño, todo aquel valle había sido su campo de juegos hasta que con el tiempo se fue transformando en la ciudad moderna que ahora conocía.

Salio del pozo y se escondió entre los arbustos cambiándose de ropa, doblo las que había portado y las oculto en el hueco de un árbol, vendría por ellas una vez encontrara a sus primos, imaginaba a donde habían ido, seguramente no estarían lejos del castillo de su padre, debía alcanzarlos antes de que llegaran a este e hicieran algo que dañara el futuro de todos, comenzó con los primero pasos entre los arbustos cuando la visión de alguien frente a el le detuvo, ahí mirándolo fijamente estaba ella, su madre, su hermosa madre le observaba curiosa, portaba su viejo traje blanco y rojo, cargaba una canasta llena de hiervas medicinales y por lo visto había hecho un largo viaje, seguramente regresaba de una visita al hogar de alguien enfermo.

- pero que traje tan curioso porta joven monje – pronunciaba la hermosa dama con una sonrisa- no había visto tales confecciones en mucho tiempo, incluso me recuerda a otro que había poseído antes, usted no es de por aquí ¿verdad?

- No, en realidad yo vengo … de un lugar muy… muy lejano – contestaba Taiyo nervioso, esto no era parte de su plan, jamás imagino que terminaría encontrándose con su madre en su primer día en el pasado, se supondría buscaría a sus primos de manera discreta sin siquiera acercarse a ninguno de ellos.

- ¿y que hace tan lejos de casa? – pregunto insistente la sacerdotisa ahora mirándolo con mayor detenimiento había algo muy curioso en ese chico

- vengo a buscar… a dos … familiares míos, les he perdido ¿será posible que les haya visto? Son dos jóvenes muy parecidos entre ellos, una chica y un muchacho – preguntaba Taiyo un tanto nervioso, su tío tenía razón, su madre no era ninguna tonta y de no cuidar su mentira ella se daría cuenta de su identidad

- me temo que no he visto a nadie así como le menciona… no le soy de utilidad al respecto sin embargo imagino que esta cansado por su viaje, permítame ofrecerle mi casa para esta noche – decía la mujer de cabello negro tomando la mano del muchacho, este trataba de negarse, de escapar de alguna forma pero simplemente la sacerdotisa no tomaría un no como respuesta, además de que tenía que admitir, que el ver de nuevo a su madre, al sentir su mano acariciando la suya, toda su tristeza, todo el tiempo que paso extrañándola le ganaron la batalla por lo que sin más remedio le siguió hasta su cabaña, aquella en la que el había vivido de niño, ninguno había notado el par de ojos que les observaban partir, aquel individuo había llegado hasta el lugar curioso por la energía que había sentido entrando a su mundo y sabía sería importante saber de que o de quien se trataba.

Inuyasha, Miroku y Kohaku los habían encontrado, estaban ahí en el campamento, les habían alcanzado en poco tiempo y sin decir nada más les tenían atrapados, tenían que ser cuidadosos, si decían algo, si daban un paso en falso los descubrirían y todo se habría perdido.

- ¿ladrones? mi señor, esto es seguramente un mal entendido- trataba de decir Yuki, de persuadirlos pero Inuyasha le amenazaba con la mirada, nada le haría cambiar su opinión al respecto de ellos

- ustedes tomaron las ropas de aquellos aldeanos, no se si se dediquen tan solo a tomar lo que no es suyo, pero algo es seguro, no me inspiran confianza- decía observándoles, a lo largo de su vida había conocido a mucha gente de apariencia extraña sin perder su esencia humana, y por lo visto su olfato le decía que este era un caso similar, se veían como humano y su aroma era el de humanos sin embargo algo había en ellos que ponía su instinto en alerta, no les dejaría ir sin saber la verdad al respecto

- ¡señor! – dijo Amegho, el líder del grupo nómada que había contratado a los gemelos – temo que usted se equivoca, estos jóvenes nos ayudaron a defendernos de maleantes y nos han protegido desde entonces, no vamos a permitir que les culpen de cosas que ellos no hicieron

- no se meta en esto anciano, estos chicos… – trato de decir Inuyasha pero el hombre no le dejo continuar

- si tiene usted un problema con ellos entonces lo tiene con todos nosotros – hablo el hombre mientras todos sus compañeros comenzaban a rodear a los recién llegados, Miroku notando el problema que se estaba generando dio un paso adelante y hablo con seriedad y confianza

- señor tiene usted toda la razón, nosotros estábamos confundiendo a estos chicos con ladrones terribles, pero es más que obvio que no es así, comprenderá que nuestro viaje ha sido largo por lo que nuestro juicio ya no es el mismo, si nos permitiera abusar de su confianza por esta noche y dejarnos descansar con ustedes, por la mañana partiremos sin perturbar a nadie más - el anciano lo dudo por un momento, sin embargo la mano de Ame en su hombro le hicieron aceptar, la chica le daba su aprobación para permitirles quedarse con ellos, Inuyasha estaba por reclamar ante lo que el monje estaba diciendo sin embargo algo en la mirada de el le decía que se detuviera y le siguiera el juego, tan solo sonrió inclinándose para pedir la piedad del líder de la caravana, este no pudo decirles que no y por el contrario les invito a acercarse al fuego bajo la atenta mirada de los gemelos, sabían que sus perseguidores tramaban algo

- les seguiste el juego – comentaba Yuki mirando a su hermana fijamente

- estaba ganando tiempo ¿qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Ame nerviosa, sabía que su tío era terco y si ahora sospechaba de ellos, no se detendría hasta saber la verdad

- esperaremos a que la noche avance y entonces partiremos

El joven exterminador y sus dos acompañantes se sentaron junto al fuego recibiendo los alimentos que amablemente los viajeros les estaban ofreciendo, miraba atento como su cuñado y el hombre del traje rojo hablaban discretamente

- ¿y ahora que?¿cual es la idea?

- Observar Inuyasha, esos jóvenes son claramente sospechosos, puedo sentir… un ligera pero extraña energía alrededor de ellos, además de que su aura es muy parecida a … la de alguien más

- ¿y que se supone vamos a hacer?

- Ganar tiempo, el suficiente para observarlos más de cerca y saber de que se trata todo esto – Inuyasha estimaba a su amigo y en el fondo sabía tenía razón, pero el jamás se había distingo por ser paciente y menos cuando sentía que aquellos chicos eran una amenaza

Había mucho movimiento en el castillo, el gran visitante del amo Sesshomaru llegaría en unos cuantos días y todo se estaba preparando para su arribo, Kamu el señor del sur le había escrito, tenía importantes noticias para él y seguramente eran de gran valor o el señor de aquellas tierras no se habría dado el tiempo para entregarle la información personalmente, el demonio balnco observaba como los sirvientes iban y venían, pero lo que llamo su atención por sobre todo fue el no observar a su protegida ayudando a Dagel con el cometido, había estado muy ocupado en su despacho desde que ordenara que todo estuviera listo por lo que no había puesto gran atención en los preparativos, sin embargo ahora la curiosidad de le había llamado al sentir la ausencia de su pequeña dama en todo aquello

- Dagel – pronuncio con voz severa el peli blanco llamando de inmediato la atención de la demonio mayor

- amo sesshomaru ¿como puedo servirlo?

- ¿por que no esta Rin ayudándote con los preparativos?- pregunto el amo sin mayor rodeo, así era él, quería respuestas prontas a sus demandas

- mi señor ella... ella… - trataba de decir la mujer, no sabía como explicarle a su amo que la joven doncella había rechazado todo aquello que tuviera que ver con los deberes del castillo… con ella como la señora del castillo

- habla ya Dagel

- ella esta entrenando con Hami mi señor, se prepara para la llegada de su invitado memorizando los planes de protección que se han preparado- contesto la demonio observando como en el rostro impávido del hombre se presentaba una leve marca de molestia, este se giró sin decir palabra alguna encaminando sus pasos hasta donde sabía se encontraba su general y seguramente su protegida

Rin observaba los planos del castillo y del camino de entrada desde el borde de las tierras del oeste al mismo, habría guardias a lo largo del recorrido escondidos brindando protección discreta al noble señor, mientras una caravana especial que habría esperado por el le acompañaría de principio a fin vigilante, Hami estaba dando instrucciones a sus hombres cuando repentinamente guardó silencio observando a la figura que se acercaba, todos los presentes se inclinaron ante su señor que se abría paso dirigiéndose directamente a su protegida, la chica lo observo y le reverencio con respeto pero al levantarse pudo observarle completamente molesto, su rostro tal vez no lo reflejaba pero ella habría aprendido a reconocer algunos de los estados de animo de su amo, este no dijo nada, tan sólo la tomo por el brazo y jalo de ella hasta llevarle al otro lado del jardín

- ¿se puede saber por que no seguiste mis órdenes?

- ¿mi señor? - pregunto la joven un tanto desorientada por la pregunta

- te dije que ayudarías a Dagel con los preparativos para la visita de Lord Kamu y más vale no hayas olvidado que te pedí usaras el kimono que te entregue para recibirle - dijo con toda la calma posible el dominio tratando de controlar su enojo, nadie le desobedecería, ni siquiera ella

- no he olvidado sus órdenes mi señor - contesto la chica con el rostro agachado lo que por un momento hizo pensar al amo que había ganado la plática, sin embargo las siguientes palabras de la chica le dirían todo lo contrario - sin embargo mi señor, hace un tiempo le asegure que había tomado una decisión sobre el rumbo de mi vida en el palacio y usted había aceptado, ahora soy parte de su guardia real y no puedo distraerme de mi objetivo y mi entrenamiento si deseo protegerlo

- ¿no deseas lo que te estoy ofreciendo? – pregunto Sesshomaru no estando del todo seguro sobre el significado de lo que estaba preguntando

- quiero ganarme mi lugar mi señor – contesto la joven sin tartamudeo, ella no quería ser su protegida, sabía que eso tarde o temprano se terminaría, quería ser su guerrera, su soldado, quería ganarse ese derecho, entrenaría y se volvería uno de los más fuertes para ello, Sesshomaru lo entendió, lo despreciaba, hacía a un lado lo que el le daba y… no podía negar el valor de la joven por intentarlo, después de todo era una simple humana y nunca sería nada más para el… ¿verdad? No nunca lo sería, por honor a su sangre pura, nunca lo sería…

- si eso es lo que quieres que así sea, te reportaras con Hami todos los días al salir el sol, el te entregará tus deberes de ahora en adelante

- me horra mi señor, no se arrepentirá – el demonio blanco no dijo más, la observo molesto y luego le dio la espalda para seguir avanzando rumbo al castillo, debía dejar de preocuparse por ella, debía dejar de pensar en ella como alguien que simplemente nunca sería, ella nunca sería completamente de él.

La inmensidad de la noche estaba sobre ellos, todos los miembros de la caravana se habían quedado dormidos, o se encontraban tomando cerca del fuego, era el mejor momento, tenían que salir ahora que todos estaban distraídos, comenzaron a caminar entre los grandes árboles del bosque pero justo cuando comenzaban a alejarse fueron detenidos por una voz a su espalda

- se marchan sin despedirse, creí que habían sido contratados para proteger la caravana – decía Inuyasha de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en el rostro, los gemelos se giraron y le miraron por un momento sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron ante la ironía, estaba más que claro que nunca escaparían de su tío con una idea tan estupida

- en realidad no pensábamos quedarnos mucho tiempo con ellos, la paga no es tan buena – contestaba Ame también sonriendo de medio lado, su tío sin duda ya no les dejaría marcharse, pero ellos tampoco permitirían que les detuviesen, tenían una misión que cumplir, estaban ahí con un objetivo más que claro y si tenían que describirse un poco para librarse de ellos, entonces lo harían, era hora de arriesgarse un poco

- no se irán sin darnos respuestas primero – dijo el peli plateado sacando su espada listo para el ataque – y haré que digan las respuestas de una o de otra forma

- ¡inuyasha ten cuidado! no creo que estos chicos sean lo que aparentan, hay algo en ellos que no me agrada, puedo sentir una gran energía fluyendo en ellos

- lo siento amigos, pero no podemos seguir perdiendo más el tiempo aquí – decía Yuki sacando su espada, esta inmediatamente se transformó, se hizo un poco más gruesa e inmediatamente comenzó a brillar, a despedir una increíble luz azul

- que comience el juego entonces – termino Inuyasha poco antes de lanzarse al ataque

* * *

Seguimos avanzando con la historia jajajaj, saben agradezco todos sus comentarios y sobre todo agradezco que continúen con mi historia, se que mucho de ella ya no tiene mucho que ver con el manga y debo decir al respecto que tan solo es un "que tal si" esto pasará, soy culpable de tomar tan solo algunos elementos de la historia trasformando eventos, pero creo que hasta el momento ha quedado bien el material jajajaj ¿que opinan? por cierto como ya lo he dicho en otras historias, si tienen alguna sugerencia o les gustaría ver algo o a alguien en la historia se vale opinar

saludos y gracias :D !


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**:

* * *

Había seguido a la bella sacerdotisa hasta su casa, como extrañaba aquella choza, era simple, mucho muy simple a comparación de su departamento en los tiempos modernos, pero el ambiente familiar que podía sentir en ella le hacían incomparable, deseaba tanto que aquellos tiempos volvieran, aquellos momentos en los que su padre había sido feliz, cuando la vida era más simple. La noche en la que su tío Sesshomaru había muerto la vida de su padre había cambiado drásticamente, le habían confiado la vida de sus sobrinos y con ellos la responsabilidad sobre sus poderes, su padre se volvió serio, pensativo, siempre analizando cada posibilidad para mantener a todos a salvo, la diversión en su cuerpo desapareció mientras que su rutina se volvió deber y más deber.

- tiene una hermosa casa ma.. es decir… señora

- Ahome, creo que no nos hemos presentado del todo, ¿cual es su nombre joven monje?

-Mi… mi nombre… yo soy, bueno yo soy… Sekai… - contesto el muchacho dejando salir el primer nombre que había visto en su mente

- Mucho gusto Sekai… sabes no se porque pero me resultas familiar, dime ¿nos hemos visto antes? – el chico estaba por decir algo cuando la voz de un niño entrando a la habitación le interrumpió

- Mami ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – pregunto el pequeño Taiyo que detuvo su paso al ver al extraño en casa, su madre lo noto y se acerco a él para presentarlo

- Taiyo, este joven monje es Sekai – le dijo Ahome a su hijo, el pequeño hanyu curioso se acerco hasta el hombre, este al notarlo se agacho a el nervioso e incomodo por la situación, era raro verse a si mismo de niño

- Tu aroma es extraño…- pronuncio el pequeño de cabello blanco con mechones negros mientras le olfateaba, su versión adulta comenzó a asustarse ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido? Su madre no reconocería su aroma porque no podría percibirlo pero su padre, su hermana y su versión juvenil si podrían hacerlo ¿qué haría ahora? Le descubrirían haciendo que lo perdiera todo – que raro… hueles… hueles igual a mi después de jugar en el lodo del bosque – comento el niño sonriendo alegremente, a su madre no le había agradado mucho aquello pues su hijo no se distinguía por un dulce olor luego de jugar a la guerra en el barro

- Taiyo deja eso, mejor ve por tu hermana, es hora de cenar – el niño alegre acepto y en un momento estaba fuera de la cabaña, Ahome no dijo más, tan solo invito a su nuevo amigo a tomar asiento junto al fuego mientras ella preparaba algo para degustar, por un momento la idea de irse ahora que ella y su familia estaban distraídos inundo su mente, sin embargo algo no le permitía moverse, era tanto su deseo por revivir memorias de su pasado, que se permitió al menos por ese momento disfrutar el estar de regreso.

- ¿Ahome estas en casa? – preguntaba Sango entrando a la cabaña, el Taiyo adulto se sorprendió al ver a la mujer exterminadora en su evidentemente ultimo mes de embarazo, su rostro además lucia palido, tal vez incluso con dolor

- Sango ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto la sacerdotisa al ver el estado de su amiga

- Estoy bien pero creo que necesito otro té para el mareo – decía la pelinegra sentándose en el suelo junto al joven monje

- Sekai, ella es mi mejor amiga sango, vive en la casa de alado, solía ser una exterminadora muy poderosa pero como vez ahora esta esperando a su cuarto hijo – Taiyo dejo salir por la boca el agua que hasta el momento había estado bebido

- ¿su cuarto hijo dice? – pregunto sorprendido el muchacho a lo que ambas mujeres contestaron que si, pero aquello era imposible, según recordaba Miroku y su esposa solo habían tenido dos hijo ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿a caso ya habían alterado el tiempo con su visita en el lugar?

Ninguno daría un paso atrás, si tenían que pelear lo harían, Ame también saco su espada y la ilumino con su poder lista para pelar, Inuyasha fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque aun bajo las protestas de su amigo el monje que le advertía que algo extraño pasaba con esos chicos, podía sentir una gran fuerza en ello, pero lo que más temía era que podía sentir que contenían dicha fuerza ¿podría ser peor a caso?

- ¡estas acabado niño! – gritaba el peli plateado acelerando el paso con su espada al frente, Yuki le observo llegando a él, no deseaba hacerle daño, no deseaba pelear con el pues desde la muerte de su propio padre, Inuyasha le había tratado como un hijo propio y le tenía respeto, pero estaba aquí para salvar a su familia y nada lo detendría

- lo siento mucho tío – susurro el joven levantando su espada deteniendo así el golpe del hombre de rojo, este atacaba y atacaba mientras Yuki se defendía, pero no sería así por mucho tiempo, en un rápido movimiento agito su espada enviando lejos a su tío que cayo cual costal al piso, había sido tan rápido que nadie le había visto dar el golpe, el peli blanco a penas y podía creer el ataque.

Esto no se quedaría así, el hanyu en rojo se levanto y corrió de nueva cuenta hacía el joven con su espada listo para atacar, pero el chico ya le había visto, sin mover más que su mano creo una onda de viento que envolvió a Inuyasha lanzándolo de nueva cuenta al suelo y haciendo presión sobre de este para mantenerlo ahí. Miroku y Kohaku apenas y podían creer lo que estaban viendo, el hanyu era un cachorro comparado con el poder de aquel joven

- ¡Inuyasha! – gritaba Miroku listo para ir a ayudarle, pero el choque de un rayo de energía en el suelo frente a él lo evito

- esta es su pelea, no intervengas o tendré que pelear también – decía Ame dispuesta a pelear con ellos si se atrevían a hacer algo contra su hermano, el monje mordió su labio y se contuvo, si intervenía ella atacaría y pelear contra ambos al mismo tiempo los vencería sin duda.

El peli plateado ya se había cansado del juego, era más que obvio que aquellos chicos eran su enemigo por lo que su deber era detenerlos, destruirlos si era necesario, se puso de pie y colocando su espada al frente invoco su viento cortante, Yuki no podría contenerse, si el estaba dispuesto a subir el nivel de su ataque, el también tendría que hacerlo, se puso en pose y su espada comenzó a brillar, era obvio que no usaría todo su poder, pero tenía que contener a su tío, de un momento a otro ambos se aluzaron hacía el otro haciendo que sus poderes chocaran al centro, ninguno de los dos retrocedía.

La fuerza de ambos era espectacular, el aire alrededor de ambos empezaba a desprender las hojas de los árboles y algunas piedras del terreno rocoso.

- debemos ayudar al Señor Inuyasha, ese chico lo matara – decía el joven exterminador sacando sus armas para pelar- Incluso yo puedo ver como el muchacho supera por mucho el poder del señor Inuyasha, solo esta jugando con el, es hora de ayudarlo

- ¡Espera!- gritaba Miroku pero ya era tarde el joven exterminador ya había comenzado a avanzar hacia ellos, sin embargo paro su carrera el ver como repentinamente el piso al frente suyo comenzaba a cuartearse, incluso algunas piedras estaban flotando frente a él amenazantes.

- Te dije que yo intervendría si ustedes lo intentaban – dijo Ame, Kohaku no contesto lanzo su garra a ella sin embargo esta lo esquivo, el exterminador jalo de su cadena y volvió a lazarla pero la chica enredo su espada en su cadena y jalo de ella quitándosela de las manos al chico, Ame estaba por atacar cuando sintió como era jala por el agujero negro del monje ahora podía invocarlo cuando el lo necesitara, la chica estiro su mano levantando con su poder las piedras del suelo, tan grandes eran que pronto al ser jaladas por el monje le bloquearon, el exterminador llego entonces por la espalda de la chica pero esta ya lo había notado, creando una corriente de viento formo un escudo que pronto lanzo a Kohaku lejos de ella.

Inuyasha y Yuki seguían probando su fuerza, pero el muchacho ya estaba cansado de aquello era hora de terminarlo, incremento su fuerza haciendo que el hombre de rojo lo hiciera también pero sin mayor esfuerzo lo supero, jalo más de su poder y con su espada le empujo, fue entonces que Inuyasha lo noto, tan solo por un momento, apareció y luego desapareció, pero estaba seguro de haberlo visto… pero era imposible, había notado en el rostro del chico, tan solo por unos instantes… una media luna púrpura en su frente.

Yuki lo miro y luego dio un salto atrás para colocarse junto a su hermana, esta creo un aro de luz con su espada cerrando sus ojos y al abrirlos estos brillaron haciendo que el aro lo hiciera también, la luz cegó a sus enemigos y cuando esta se disipo… ya habían desaparecido

Un nuevo día había llegado, por fin Lord Kamu llegaría a las tierras del norte, el amo y señor del oeste tenía a su gente reunida en la sala del trono de su palacio dando indicaciones para la llegada de su viejo amigo.

- tenemos todo listo mi señor, mis hombres ya están ocultos en su puesto y la caravana de seguridad esta por salir, Rin y yo iremos al frente – decía Hami inclinado a su señor junto con la joven dama, el demonio blanco la miro a ella y dejo salir un sonido irónico de su boca antes de hablar

- al final terminaste recibiéndolo – decía el lord logrando que su protegida le mirara con una sonrisa de lado – entonces váyanse ya, quiero que esten ahí para cuando Lord Kamu cruce la frontera – termino Sesshomaru levantándose de su asiento saliendo de la sala, Hami se puso de pie también y llamando con un gesto a sus hombres comenzó el camino

- esta es tu oportunidad Rin, si lo logras tendrás su respeto – decía el viejo demonio ganando otra sonrisa de la chica, Dagel por su parte les miraba salir del palacio, aun no podía creer que la pelinegra hubiera rechazado lo que su amo le estaba ofreciendo, ambos eran unos tercos, estaba convencida de que tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, pero era obvio que ninguno de los dos cedería.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se levanto despacio pues aun estaba adolorido, Kohaku había cuidado de los hombres mayores cuando estos terminaron inconscientes luego de la batalla, el golpe de ese joven había sido fuerte, muy fuerte, pero no era solo eso lo que le tenía pensativo, ¿que había sido esa imagen?, esa media luna en la frente del muchacho, ese era un símbolo único para los Taiyokai, solo los demonios perro de las tierras del oeste podían portarlo, era su distintivo, el signo de su clan y su raza, entonces ¿por qué ese joven tenía uno? ¿a caso tenían relación con Sesshomaru o con su padre? No podía haber otra opción, ni siquiera el podía heredar a su hijos aquel signo pues no era de sangre pura, entonces…

- tenemos que ir al castillo del Oeste – decía serio y mirando al horizonte el peli plateado

- ¿qué dices?- pregunto Miroku confundido aun recuperándose de la derrota

- Sesshomaru, el debe saber algo de lo que esta pasando aquí, el tiene respuestas

- ¿qué? ¿de que hablas? ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que el sabe algo? ¿por qué de pronto lo traes en tema?

- Solo lo se ¿de acuerdo? Ahora vamos a ir al castillo de Sesshomaru y no se dirá nada más del asunto – dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie dándole la espalda a sus compañeros, Miroku ya no dijo nada más y simplemente le siguió, si su amigo presentía algo entonces le seguiría, después de todo había aprendido a confiar en los instintos de su compañero.

Lejos en otras tierras un hombre de cabello azul solicitaba respetuosamente el hablar con la princesa del castillo, ya llevaba varios días en el lugar e incluso había logrado un trato con la joven dama, la había convencido de lo encantador que era Sesshomaru, había llenado su corazón de ilusión y deseo por el logrando así que ella lo quisiera a como diera lugar, incluso su padre estaba satisfecho con ello, veía en una unión así una gran oportunidad para expandir su imperio, oh si, estaba dispuesto a vender a su hija sin con ello lograba se más poderoso.

- Princesa Suika – decía galante Aoi entrando a su habitación – todo esta listo, su padre mandará ya la invitación al Lord de las tierras del Oeste, muy pronto nuestros deseos se harán realidad, con el fuera Rin estará libre.. – decía mirando el reflejo de la demonio en el espejo de la habitación – y claro esta tu te quedaras con el señor de tus sueños – la chica sonrió ante aquello, muy pronto obtendría lo que quería, el peli azul le dejo en su cuarto mientras ella comenzaba a cepillar su largo y rojo cabello, se miro fijamente y se imagino como señora del oeste y del norte, primero sonrió pero luego algo de esa imagen no le gusto, fue tal su impresión que el peine en su mano se pulverizo por la fuerza ¿era su sueño de verdad el casarse con Sesshomaru?


End file.
